Can't pretend
by Seekat
Summary: Quién coño pensaría que, tras años de enemistad y tonteo, Blossom realmente llegara a sentir algo por Brick. Y quién coño iba a pensar que Brick y Butch podrían llegar a tener algo más que una relación fraternal. Brick no, eso seguro.
1. Gloss

Hey! He renacido. Esta vez con las PPG pero era de esperar.

Bueno, también me veo un poquito obligada a avisar de que probablemente el fic contenga leves tintes homosexuales y un pelín (bastante) de incesto, pero también tiene parrafos enteros de los rojos ligando en un tira y afloja estúpido.

No voy a repetirlo más veces así que mejor que no os saltéis este cachito y luego vengáis a quejaros de que de repente Butch y Brick están follando porque _yo ya lo dije_.

Disfrutad.

* * *

El estruendo incesante del despertador barato que robaste hace unos días retumba dentro de tu cabeza como si estuvieras en una discoteca cutre del centro a las 4 de la mañana.

Puedes escuchar a tus dos hermanos gruñir y removerse bajo las sábanas. Incluso sientes la mano del más mayor de los dos chocar contra tu abdomen repetidamente a la par que quejidos agudos escapaban de los labios del rubio que tenías justo al otro lado.

Suspiras, parpadeando un par de veces sin llegar a abrir del todo los ojos, y emites un profundo gemido de cansancio.

Tratas de pronunciar un par de palabras rápidas, un ya voy, o algo por el estilo, pero no te da tiempo porque el más alto de los tres ya ha estirado la mano y, como te esperabas cuando conseguiste colar el objeto bajo tu sudadera y salir de la tienda sin que te pillaran, ha estampado el reloj contra la pared de la habitación.

Escuchas desde tu posición como los trozos de plástico caen contra el parqué viejo del piso y como los muelles botan un par de centímetros hasta perderse bajo la mesita de noche que usáis para almacenar los restos de maría y papeles quemados.

Te llevas la mano con la que pretendías parar el despertador hasta la cara y la deslizas por tus facciones como si estuvieras cansado de existir.  
Lo cual, sinceramente, no se alejaba lo más mínimo de la realidad.

Empujas con el pie el cuerpo pesado de Butch y acabas pateándole un par de veces el muslo mientras pasas la pierna por encima de su cuerpo y te dejas caer sobre su abdomen, golpeando al moreno en la frente con un par de dedos.

—Estoy hasta los cojones de robar los putos despertadores porque a ti se te mete en los huevos que no puedes esperar cinco minutos a que yo pulse el botón, sabes.  
Le regañas con esa característica voz ronca y profunda de cuando aún no estás ni despierto por completo y vuelves a pasar la pierna por encima de él para salir de la cama.

Tu hermano ni siquiera se ha dignado a responder tu regañina y lo único que escuchas desde la cama son un par de gruñidos y los balbuceos del más pequeño que, tras escucharte hablar, se ha dignado a levantarse de la cama y perseguirte hacia el baño como el perrito que bromeas a veces que es.  
Pasas la mano por sus cabellos rubios y le peinas en un gesto casi automático que con práctica y años has aprendido a controlar incluso cuando no estás mirando lo que haces.

Notas a Boomer relajarse bajo tu tacto y llegas a ver por el rabillo del ojo como se echa una cantidad de pasta de dientes excesiva en el cepillo y, de chiripa, atina a meterse el objeto en la boca.

Despegas la mano de su pelo cuando crees que ya has arreglado lo que él no consigue acomodar por las mañanas y fijas la vista en tu reflejo.  
La verdad es que das bastante pena. Ni siquiera sabes cómo es posible que lo que antes de acostarte era un pelo liso y normal ahora sea una marabunta de mechones entrelazados entre sí inhumanamente.

Rechistas, chascando la lengua contra el cielo de tu boca y pasas los dedos por las zonas más desenredadas para alejarlas del resto, agarrando el peine con intención de arreglar el estropicio.  
Siempre tardas bastante en hacer este tipo de cosas, entre quince y veinte minutos teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pelo que tienes y lo largo que lo habías dejado crecer.

Había veces que pensabas en cortártelo, acabar con esta gilipollez, pero la verdad es que te veías incapaz y, además, el pelo era algo muy importante para ti. Le habías cogido cierto aprecio sentimental.

Agachas la cabeza unos instantes para dejar caer aquella melena anaranjada y comprobar que efectivamente habías terminado con ella. Solo entonces alzas las manos en un gesto estudiado y te haces una coleta rápida que en escasos instantes acaba convirtiéndose en un moño algo descuidado.  
No te apetece llevar gorra, no porque no te guste, obviamente adoras tu gorra, si no porque era bastante coñazo poner y quitar esa prenda los días de entrenamiento y, además, llevar el pelo suelto en invierno era un suicidio.

Hace un rato que Boomer terminó de vestirse y escuchas como reniega a lo lejos sobre lo poco que le gustan las mañanas y el hambre que tiene.  
Le ignoras, incapaz de prestarle atención a una gilipollez así y enfilas la puerta del baño.

Sales arrastrando los pies y te llevas por delante un par de camisetas verdes que claramente pertenecen al mediano de tus hermanos.

Bufas, enfadado y le tiras las prendas por encima en tu camino hacia el armario, empujando con la planta del pie el hierro de la cama que compartíais los tres para llamar la atención del chico que ahora estaba recostado ocupando casi todo el colchón.

—Hoy salgo tarde.  
Comienzas a avisar mientras te cambias los calzoncillos, gesto que parece llamar la atención del moreno que ahora no despega la vista de la zona baja de tu espalda.  
—Obviamente eso significa que si no robas algo para comer no vais a comer, vaya.  
Concluyes, zanjando la conversación sin esperar una respuesta a cambio.

Estiras los brazos mientras notas la tela de la sudadera rozar tu piel al caer y te acomodas al cuello una de las 3 bufandas de colores que guardáis al fondo del armario.

Te estas poniendo las botas cuando escuchas a tu hermano responder, despacio, incluso cuando se ha tomado largos minutos para hacerlo.  
—Voy a ir a clase.  
Le escuchas murmurar, acomodando la cabeza en la almohada y mirándote con suma atención mientras abrochas la zona de cremallera de tus zapatos.

—Si vas a venir al instituto tendrás que traer la comida de todas formas, sigo sin poder salir a por nada.  
Respondes, entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando levemente la nariz, confuso.  
—Obviamente eres el único con la libertad suficiente como para salir y entrar del recinto sin que nadie te llame la atención, no me voy a jugar el puto culo porque seas un vago de mierda, Butch.  
Añades una vez terminas de acomodarte las cosas, echándote la mochila al hombro y acercándote al borde de la cama para poder mirar más de cerca al chico.

Ves como frunce el ceño, posiblemente enfadado y entre abres los labios para hablar de nuevo.  
Pero no te da tiempo porque ya lo está haciendo él.

—Llevaré comida. —Le escuchas decir, con voz ronca, arrastrando las palabras. —Solo digo que voy a ir a clase, que no tienes que volver a casa solo, capullo.

Balbuceas unos segundos porque no es normal que Butch vaya a clase, tampoco lo es que haga gestos decentes.  
Pero sabes que, aunque no sea normal, los hace a veces (o a escondidas) cuando se trata de vosotros.

Recuperas el aire. También tu capacidad para hablar y moverte y simplemente te elevas de hombros inclinándote un poco para mirar más de cerca a tu hermano y dedicarle una sonrisa suave que acompañas de una despedida corta, golpeando un poco la frente del chico con un par de dedos.

Casi puedes notar a Butch sonreír mientras te das la vuelta y pasas de largo el umbral de la puerta, proporcionándole una colleja suave al más bajito de los tres que, como casi siempre, se había quedado algo al margen en el pasillo que daba a la habitación principal, esperando a que terminaras de arreglarte.

[ ~ ]

Las clases se te están haciendo jodidamente largas, tanto que incluso comienzas a verle el atractivo a la chica que tienes enfrente.

Te ríes entre dientes como si eso fuera una broma. Y la verdad es que lo es. Porque sinceramente, no necesitas estar aburrido para saber que Blossom sin duda es atractiva.

Estiras la mano y rozas un par de mechones de la coleta de la muchacha con la intención de llamar su atención pero, obviamente, no lo consigues, así que optas por agarrar dicho mechón y dar un pequeño tirón que sabes perfectamente que no le ha hecho daño.

—Para.  
Es lo único que escuchas mientras la chica se echa el pelo a un lado y lo pasa por encima de su hombro para que no puedas volver a tirar de él, mirándote de reojo.

Esbozas una sonrisa suave, alzando las cejas y empujando la silla que tienes enfrente con el pie, arrastrándola despacio para que no suene mucho y el profesor se de cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

—Vamos _Blossy_ , no seas aburrida.  
Susurras, inclinando el cuerpo por encima de la mesa y estirando los dedos para rozar la nuca (ahora desnuda) de la muchacha, paseando con delicadeza la yema de tus dedos por la curva de su cuello y rozando la parte de atrás de su oreja, atento a los movimientos de la chica de ojos rosas y, además, de los movimientos en falso del profesor, que parecía muy entretenido leyendo la lección de biología que tocaba.

Sientes la piel ajena erizándose bajo tus caricias y escuchas un pequeño suspiro escapar de los labios perfectamente pintados de Blossom, que se da la vuelta despacio mientras golpea con suavidad tu mano y frunce el ceño, cabreada, como siempre.

Le dedicas una sonrisa algo más sincera, como si no hubieras roto un plato en tu vida y reposas la barbilla en la palma de tu mano, inclinándote para hablarle de una forma más íntima.  
—Sabes, nena, te queda muy bien el gloss rosa.  
Musitas, lamiéndote los labios en un gesto rápido que acompañas con un movimiento casi imperceptible de cejas, sin despegar tus ojos de las orbes rosas de tu antigua némesis que, como puede, lucha con aquel piropo y acaba rechinando los dientes y soltando un par de insultos flojos por lo bajo.

Se vuelve a dar la vuelta, zarandeando su perfecta coleta y dejando que aquel pelo brillante y excesivamente cuidado se escurriera por el respaldo de la silla escolar pintarrajeada sobre la que estaba sentada.

No puedes evitar reprimir una carcajada mientras fijas la vista de nuevo en el profesor, mirando de reojo a la supertonta que aún te echa alguna que otra mirada rápida.

Mentirías y además mucho si dijeras que no te pone.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado y, bueno, si resulta que sí, un review está más que apreciado.

See you soon. ( _Hella soon_ )


	2. HIM

Que odias a las chicas no es ningún secreto, en absoluto. Tu rutina diaria gira alrededor de múltiples intentos de acabar con sus miserables y patéticas vidas tal y como ellas mismas las conocen.

Pero, a diferencia de la demanda general, tú no quieres destruirlas. No quieres matarlas, ni acabar con ellas, mucho menos desintegrarlas hasta el punto de que no quede el más mínimo rastro de ellas en la faz de la tierra. Aunque la idea de observar como la chispa de sus ojos se desvanece hasta el punto de desaparecer entre tus brazos no es para nada un plato de mal gusto dentro de tus posibilidades.

Aun así, tus planes son otros.

No te puedes limitar al más simple de los castigos. No puedes dejar que su sufrimiento se limite al dulce beso de la muerte después de todo lo que esas pequeñas niñitas mandonas te han hecho sufrir. Quieres romperlas. Deshacerlas en pequeños cachitos que sean tan complicados de juntar que sus maravillosas y brillantes vidas se vean sumergidas en un constante vapuleo de desgracias, llantos y desesperación por el más efímero de los descansos. Que sus quejidos lastimeros llenen todas y cada una de las habitaciones de tu estancia mientras intentan reparar sus destartaladas existencias y tú te regodeas en el más hermoso caos.

Tu fin en esta vida no es _matar_ a las heroínas de townsville.

Tu creación, tú nacimiento… _tu razón de ser_ , todo ello empieza y acaba donde el caos presenta su show.

Tus métodos son dramáticos, _creativos_ , con un toque de surrealismo.

No te levantas de la cama para hacerlas llorar, te levantas de la cama para hacerlas sufrir. Destrozar sus expectativas.

Y el objetivo que siempre te ha dejado ese tipo de cosas en bandeja es Bubbles.

Tan inocente, pura y cariñosa. Incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, dispuesta a tumbarse encima de un charco de barro para que una de sus hermanas no ensucie sus zapatos favoritos en un día de lluvia.

Esa actitud infantil y agradable era la que te hacía desear que aquella pequeña y atractiva jovencita se desmoronara entre tus garras, verla llorar, gritar y sufrir porque todo lo que ella creía haber salvado se ha visto enterrado bajo toneladas de escombros que, con un pequeño empujoncito, ha sido capaz de dañar a sus hermanas. Traicionar su confianza.

Ni si quiera disfrutabas con el daño físico, al menos no tanto, lo que a ti te causa satisfacción es hacerlas desconfiar de sus propios pensamientos. Que no distingan la realidad de la ficción y que, a causa de ello, sus acciones se vean condicionadas por tus influencias.

¿Y sí le presentabas a Blossom una situación "ficticia" en la que tuviera que pisotear a sus hermanas para conseguir sus sueños? Estabas bastante seguro de que, al ser incapaz de distinguir la realidad, la pelirroja sería capaz de hacerlo solo para experimentar un éxito prematuro por una vez en su vida.

O, en otra mano, que tal si alguien reforzara de forma constante esas pequeñas inseguridades que alimentaban el corazón de las tres adolescentes.

Te inclinas suavemente sobre la mesa en la que tienes esparcidas las fotos más recientes de las chicas, sopesando tus posibilidades mientras una pequeña sonrisa se esparce por tus coloridas mejillas.

Bubbles, tu pequeña y dulce Bubbles, esa niña tan propensa al engaño y las tomaduras de pelo…había crecido tanto, estaba tan guapa. Podrías arriesgarte y decir que, de las tres, se trataba de la más atractiva. Radiante e impecable, como siempre, pero no tanto como su hermana mayor.

Coges con cuidado una de las fotos, deslizando la punta de tu pinza derecha por la curva de la cara impresa en esta mientras andas hacia el sofá de terciopelo rojizo que adorna el centro de tu habitación, dejándote caer sobre él y cruzando las piernas con delicadeza.

—¡Fantástico! —Bramas, hablando con todos y con nadie a la vez mientras una femenina e histérica risa inunda la estancia.

Sabes que las chicas tienen una relación estrecha y teatrera con los tres hermanos que, una vez, fueron carne de tu carne.

Pero también sabes cuales de esos seis jovencitos son más propensos a pecar de estúpidos, cuales necesitan dinero, protección…un nuevo _papá_ que se preocupe por ellos.

Y también sabes que, por razones obvias, tu pequeña niña favorita se lanzaría al pozo más hondo con tal de impedir que su querido amigo rubito y sus hermanos se metieran en problemas reales.

Con un pequeño chasquido rápido tus alrededores comienzan a sacudirse hasta que, sumido en una espiral de imágenes borrosas y escenas confusas, te transportas al centro de la habitación desordenada de los tres antihéroes más conocidos de toda la ciudad.

Un sutil gritito de asco y descontento escapa tu garganta y das un par de pasos en falso, removiéndote por la habitación para encontrar un pequeño hueco libre de ropa sucia, restos de comida y pañuelos usados que, por el bien común, rezas porque se traten de pañuelos de mocos.

Pones los ojos en blanco y, esbozando una sonrisa suave, esperas con muchísima paciencia a que todo siga su curso.

[~o~]

La verdad es que, siendo sincero contigo mismo (y nadie más), hacía muchísimo que no pasabas un rato decente sin la constante presión que conlleva llevar hacia delante tus estudios y los de tu puto hermano pequeño, manteneros los tres y además sacar tiempo para limpiar o hacer algo con la mierda de casa que teníais.

Por eso, cuando Butch realmente apareció en la puerta del instituto con una bolsa de comida rápida y una bufanda para Boomer, casi ni podías creértelo.

De todas formas, la tarde se te pasó volando y, con la compañía del más alto de tus hermanos, la tarea de ocuparte de que el gilipollas de tu hermano pequeño hiciera bien las cosas, trabajar, estudiar y todas esas tonterías que tenías que comerte diariamente mientras el moreno dormía, se te pasaron en un chasquido.

Tanto que, cuando volvisteis a casa, aún tenías esa sensación de que acababas de salir del maldito instituto y que, como mucho, serían las 3 de la tarde.

Irónico, ya que probablemente serían cerca de las 10 de la noche y, muy a tu pesar, ni si quiera te había quedado algo de tiempo libre para, yo que sé, tocarte los putos cojones en el sofá o algo así.

Conforme pasas el umbral de la puerta dejas caer el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero que le habías robado a Butch en el perchero, deshaciéndote también de la bufanda en el proceso.

La goma que sujeta tu resistente peinado acaba adornando una de tus muñecas y te tomas la libertad de remangarte el jersey antes de colarte en la cocina para sacar cualquier mierda del congelador y echarla al microondas para satisfacer el apetito de los osos que tienes por familia.

Escuchas el traqueteo que Boomer hace simplemente quitándose ropa y corriendo al baño y, también, los quejidos, bufidos y gruñidos que tu otro hermano le dedica a cada palabra que sale de entre los labios del rubio.  
Eso te hace sonreír inconscientemente y, aunque te cuesta reconocerlo, te hace olvidar un poco que estáis, tirando a lo alto, en la mierda.

Encoges el cuerpo con suavidad mientras echas el contenido del plástico que acabas de coger de la nevera en la sartén y pulsas el botón del micro para que la lasaña precocinada que habías empujado dentro comenzara a cocinarse.

No pasan ni dos minutos antes de que, sin avisar y sin nada, unas manos más grandes que las tuyas se cuelen bajo tu camiseta, apretándote con algo de fuerza las caderas y arrancándote un quejido estúpido a causa del cambio de temperatura.

—¡Joder Butch! ¡Estás helado! —Bramas, removiéndote un poco en el sitio y apoyando la espalda contra el cuerpo ajeno, tratando de librarte de él, aunque solo sea por unos instantes.

Escuchas una risa profunda cerca tu oído y, segundos después, ntas como una de las manos que anteriormente estaban paseándose por el hueso de tus caderas, recorre tu cuello para apartar de ahí la marabunta de pelo pelirrojo que comenzaba a esparramarse por tus hombros.

—Ya, bueno, no todos somos una puta estufa andante sabes. —Escuchas a tu hermano hablar, tan cerca que tienes que apartar la cara para no terminar saltando ante sus palabras. — ¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta te toma por sorpresa y, sin querer, acabas empujando la sartén por encima del fogón y tirando un poco de la verdura que cocinabas al fuego.

Te quejas y suspiras, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarte y no comenzar a gritar sin sentido por tu propia torpeza.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Ha sido un día normal y corriente.

—Precisamente porque ha sido un día normal y corriente. Que cojones Brick, se supone que tenemos poderes y toda esa mierda que parece que te gusta ignorar.

Arrugas la nariz, encarando como bien puedes al moreno que, pese a que te está reprochando la misma mierda que te reprocha todas las putas semanas sin excepciones, no se ha dignado a separarse de ti ni un centímetro.

Gruñes, aunque ahogas el sonido mientras empujas con suavidad el cuerpo ajeno para poder moverte a un lado y agarrar una servilleta o algo parecido para limpiar el estropicio.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. —Tratas de concluir la conversación, apoyándote un poco sobre la encimera, aunque solo son un par de segundos porque te fuerzas a ti mismo a acercarte a él. —Sabes que tenemos problemas, no podemos simplemente ir a destrozar la ciudad. O lo que sea que quieres hacer ya no estoy ni si quiera seguro.

Musitas esto último, dándote la vuelta para sacar la sartén del fuego, centrándote un poco en lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpieran.

Consigues sacar, emplatar y colocar todo sin interrupciones pero, aun así, sabes que si no te está hablando es porque se está dedicando a mirarte la nuca fijamente, para que te des cuenta de que eso no le ha gustado y tiene mil cosas más que decirte.  
Pero no te las va a decir, porque es un subnormal, básicamente.

Te das la vuelta dispuesto a continuar con la conversación ya que él no está muy por la labor pero, justo cuando abres la boca para comenzar una frase, escuchas a Boomer gritar desde el cuarto.  
Normalmente no te habría importado una mierda, el chaval grita prácticamente con todo, pero, a juzgar por el tipo de grito que era, algo iba mal. Realmente mal.

No tienes ni que empujar a Butch o indicarle que vaya hacia allí ya que, como era de esperar, está saliendo de la cocina a velocidad sobrehumana para ir hacia la habitación, por lo que lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir la estela verde que va dejando tras de sí.

El piso es ridículamente pequeño así que no tardáis ni un segundo en llegar al umbral de la puerta donde, al principio, lo único que ves es al más bajito de los tres tirado en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia tus piernas y gesticulando como un cachorro asustado.

Escuchas a tu otro hermano gruñir y, en menos de una fracción de segundo, tienes su brazo "cubriéndote" el abdomen como si estuviera tratando de protegerte de un accidente de coche o algo por el estilo.

No entiendes una puta mierda de lo que está pasando, te cuesta procesar tus alrededores.  
Pero tus dudas no tardan en disiparse ya que, de un momento para otro, todo comienza a ponerse borroso y lo único que consigues escuchar es una risa aguda y pretenciosa que se cuela en lo más hondo de ti.

Frunces el ceño, molesto, y echas un poco el cuerpo hacia delante dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a aquel intento de drag queen cutre, pero el brazo de Butch sigue ahí e incluso te agarra para que no te muevas, así que restringido por el agarre, encaras a la criatura, arrugando la frente e endureciendo la expresión, cabreado.

—¿¡Qué cojones haces aquí?! —Ladras, agarrando a tientas el brazo de tu hermano pequeño que en algún momento ha conseguido encajar el cuerpo entre vosotros y, dada la situación, se ha convertido en un amasijo de nervios que no para de temblar. —Se supone que somos _libres,_ tenemos un puto trato.

De nuevo, aquella risa que tanto odiabas resonó por la estancia, acompañada de un largo suspiro y un estruendo general que solo cesó cuando una figura, esbelta y grimosa, se deslizó de entre las sombras para dejarse ver, juntando las pinzas en un movimiento lento, casi grácil.

—Oooh…Brick, Brick…tan desconfiado e irrespetuoso como siempre… —La figura andrógina chasca la lengua, descontento. —¿Es que tu padre no te enseñó modales, niño?

Aquel tono de voz meloso te hizo apretar la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes.

—No os asustéis, pequeños míos. ¡No vine a hacer nada malo! ¡Es más! Os vengo a ofrecer un exquisito trato…como los de antes.

Aquel estúpido cangrejo comenzó a moverse, primero eran movimientos lentos, pero al cabo de un par de segundos escasos, su imagen incluso se volvió borrosa y, a cada zancada se desplazaba como si de planos editados se tratase, abalanzándose sobre ti y tus hermanos sin si quiera daros tiempo de reacción.

Quieres luchar y gritar pero, no puedes.

De repente ya no notas nada, ni si quiera sientes que tus pies estén tocando el suelo y, por alguna razón, eres incapaz de abrir los ojos.  
No te sientes dueño de tu propio cuerpo y una presión desagradable y algo dolorosa recorre tu cuello.

Notas como pequeños picos atraviesan tu piel, así como la sangre fluir por esta y alcanzar tu camiseta.

Quieres gritar pero no te salen las palabras y tampoco crees que tu cuerpo esté respondiendo a tus órdenes.

—Brick, cariño mío. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar. —Notas como esa voz que tanto odias te susurra al oído. —¿Queréis ser…realmente libres?

Todo se te queda en blanco y, como si de una película se tratase, recuerdas todas las veces que tus hermanos se han quejado o te han echado en cara que esto no era una forma de vivir coherente para un rowdy, que unos contenedores o unas cárceles especializadas no iban a reteneros y que, si esto seguía así, se iban a marchar a otro sitio con o sin ti.

Así que, te entra miedo.  
Demasiado. Más del que estás acostumbrado a sentir.

Y, como si se tratase de un truco de magia, como si todo estuviera planeado, notas que puedes volver a hablar. Y lo haces, pero tal vez no deberías.

—Sí.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste y lamento la tardanza. o/

Si tal pues, review.


End file.
